hildatheseriesfandomcom-20200222-history
Frida
Frida is one of Hilda's human friends. She is only a minor character in the graphic novels, but the animated series turns her into one of the main characters alongside Hilda and David. She is a loyal member of the Sparrow Scouts and is responsible, organized, and dedicated. Appearance Frida has black hair that she always ties up in a tail, and a brown complexion. Her regular outfit consists of a teal hoodie with a red stripe, black pants, and white shoes. Besides this outfit, she can also be seen wearing her Sparrow Scouts uniform and school uniform Personality In the graphic novels, not much is revealed about Frida's personality since she only has a small role. The animated series however gives are a more developped personality: Frida is strong minded, intelligent and highly organized, and always makes detailed plans for everything (so much in fact that Hilda actually wondered if perhaps Frida was raised by Elves). She is prone to panic if her plans are ruined by unforeseen circumstances. She is also competitive, always wanting to be the best. However, she tends to overthink things and tries too hard to be seen as perfect. The very idea that she might not be perfect scares her, as proven in chapter 9, when it's revealed she is not as neat as she appears to be. Her room was always tidy because a ghost helped her out. Without him, it quickly became a huge mess. This caused Frida to severely doubt herself, and eventually her insecurities led to a huge argument between her and her friends. She plays a triangle for the Warblers. Her favorite book is "The Legend of Great King Condon". Relationships Graphic novels In the graphic novels, Frida is only seen interacting with either Hilda or David a few times, and only once is she seen with the two of them (in "Hilda and the Stone Forest"). Nothing is revealed about her home situation, or any other friends she might have. Since she asked Hilda to have a sleepover at her house in "Hilda and the Stone Forest", the two clearly have become good friends at this point. Animated series In the animated series, Frida lives with her father and mother. She is an only child. While her parents love her, they do push her to be perfect and she is terrified to disappoint them. In Chapter 5: The Troll Rock, they even ask Mrs. Hallgrim to give Frida more math homework to bring up her score from 99 to 100. Hilda: She first meets Hilda in "Chapter 2: The Midnight Giant", but they were properly introduced after Hilda joind the Sparrow Scouts. The two girls quickly became friends, especially after Hilda rescues Frida when she got stuck in a Vittra tunnel. Their friendship was temporarily soured however in "Chapter 9: The Ghost", when Hilda failed to reclaim a book Frida lost. They reconciled in "Chapter 13: The Black Hound" after Hilda rescued her from the Black Hound. David: Frida and David have been friends since before the start of the series (a flashback shows both have been members of the Sparrow Scouts together for at least a year). She frequently looks out for him and tries to keep him out of trouble. Alfur: After signing the paperwork in chapter 7, Frida became able to see Elves. She and Alfur thus met and went along pretty well due to their shared love for order, schedules and knowledge. Kelly: Frida befriended Kelly after driving away Frida and David in episode 9. Kelly planned to make Frida a Marra as well. Thankfully, this never happened as David and Hilda interfered, and Kelly soon after double crossed Frida to escape from The black hound. Biography Animated series Not much is known about Frida's life from before she met Hilda, other than that for years, her bedroom would always magically clean itself overnight, causing Frida to think that this was normal for bedrooms. She first met Hilda during school recess when Hilda and Johanna made a day trip to Trolberg, but their meeting was cut short when recess was over. She properly met her when Hilda joined the Sparrow Scouts, and was subsequently chosen by her along with David for their beautification project in Trolberg Park. During this project, the three friends accidentally dug up some sleeping Vittra, mistaking them for weed, and had to rescue them from getting grinded up to mulch. During Parent's Night at their school, Frida was forced to help Hilda and David capture a baby troll that David had accidentally brought to school. To do this, she had to distract Mrs. Hallgrim by getting her parents to talk to her; something she had tried to avoid since she knew her parents would ask Halgrim to give her more math homework. Hilda was eventually able to solve the situation by reuniting the young troll with it's mother. When David became a victim of a Marra, Frida joined Hilda to try and solve the situation. When Hilda and David switched houses for the night to lure the Marra into a trap, Frida and Alfur also spend the night in David's house. Together, they manged to capture the Marra. When Hilda made a deal with the Marra to see if the Marra could scare her, Frida was forced to stay out of the matter and not wake up Hilda, or else the deal would be off. This put her in a difficult position when the Marra managed to find something Hilda feared. Fortunately, the situation got solved when David volunteered to take the Marra back, causing her to lose interest. In "Chapter 7: The Lost Clan", Hilda, Frida and David discovered the long lost Bragga Family of Elves living in Trolberg City Park. David was taken hostage by them, forcing Hilda and Frida to ask Alfur for help. In the process, Frida signed the proper paperwork and thus became one of few humans that can see Elves. She thus properly met Alfur for the first time and the two went along well. Alfur told the two girls about the ancient conflict that lead to the Bragga being banished from the northern counties, and tried to end their exile with a new contract, only to learn the Bragga had sworn off all forms of paper work. Instead, they demanded that Alfur would settle the old conflict by combat. Hilda agreed to this and even offered to help Alfur fight, but Frida interfered and suggested to find a solution that could benefit everybody. At her request, Alfur, Hilda and Frida sought out a Lindworm and had her destroy the contract; the only way to render any Elf contract void. Thus, the exile of the Bragga was ended. In "Chapter 8: The Tide Mice", she was the first to notice the side-effects of the Tide Mice spell that Hilda had put on David, and warned her about this. This allowed the girls to find out in time that the spell would end with David's soul (and that of Johanna, who had also been given a Tide Mouse) being given to Hilda. With Alfur's help, the girls could find a counter spell. The following night, during the Warblers concert, Frida signaled Hilda when moon-rise began, since that was when the spell had to be used. The spell worked and both David and Johanna were saved. In "Chapter 9: The Ghost", she ran for Class President of The Ahlberg School, when one night her favorite book went missing and her room suddenly stopped cleaning itself. She then learned from Hilda and David that her room was unique in this regard, and David mocked her for believing rooms clean themselves, leading to several fights between the two. Hilda correctly guessed a ghost was responsible. They eventually found out the ghost was Craigie Williams, the previous owner of "The Legend of Great King Condon", and sought him out on the graveyard. Craigie suspected his sister Engilbjort was responsible and they challenged her to a fight for the book, but ultimately she turned out not to have it. With the book gone, Craigie had no desire to keep cleaning Frida's room. This completely shattered Frida's self-image of supposedly being perfect. She dropped out of the class president election, and in her anger drove away David and Hilda. Following these events, Frida stopped hanging out with David and Hilda for some time. In this period, she met the Marra Kelly, and became her friend. She even went to some of the Marra's gatherings in the Huldrawood, including one on the night the Sparrow Scouts had their end-of-year camp. When Hilda and David sneaked out of the camp that night to find the Nisse Tontu, they saw Frida and the Marra participate in their nighttime ritual (telling stories about their victims, and absorb the magic flames from the campfire after each story). In a rare moment of bravery, David confronted the Marra and called Frida out for joining them. Moments later, The Black Hound attacked the group, and Kelly showed her true colors by using Frida as a distraction for the beast. It was only thanks to Hilda and David that Frida escaped. This finally restored their friendship. Now back on Hilda and David's side, Frida offered to help Hilda earn at least one badge before the upcoming badge ceremony. She, Hilda and David went from door to door to collect stuff for the yearly jumble sale, and thus earn the fundraising badge. Frida also promised to help look for Tontu. Despite Frida's efforts, Hilda didn't get the badge since she was too occupied with finding Tontu. During the badge ceremony, the Black Hound showed up again and caused panic at Scout Hall, until Tontu and Hilda lured the beast away. When the Hound chased them throughout various Nowhere Spaces, Hilda finally found Frida's missing book again in the nowhere space of her house, and returned it to her room. Frida was last seen at the end of chapter 13, when she and David visited Hilda. Graphic novels In the graphic novels, Frida is first seen in "Hilda and the Black Hound" during Sparrow Scouts camp, when Hilda sneaks away from her group because she saw Tontu. Later, Frida helped with the search for Hilda. After camp is cut short due to the Black Hound being seen in the area, Frida, Hilda and two unnamed Sparrow Scouts go collect donations of the jumble sale. Frida tries to cheer Hilda up for missing the chance to get the camping badge, but assures her Hilda will at least get the fund raising badge, only to notice that Hilda has wandered off again. She is next seen during the badge ceremony, getting her badges just before Jellybean enters Scout Hall. In "Hilda and the Stone Forest", Frida is seen a few times during the compilation of Hilda's various adventures (Hilda shows Frida nowhere space, and both girls accidently summon a spirit while visiting the library). Later, she calls Hilda to ask if they could have a sleepover at her place, but Johanna refuses since she doesn't want to dive Hilda over to Frida's house now. When The Great Raven stops by at Hilda's house, Hilda convinces him to take her and Frida for a flight across Trolberg. During the flight, they see Trolls are lighting up fires on the mountains around the city to warn the humans that they are still around. The Raven then collides with a zeppelin, and Frida falls off his back, but he catches her just in time. She is not seen again after this. Appearances Graphic novels *Hilda and the Black Hound *Hilda and the Stone Forest Animated series *Season 1: Frida appears in every episode except "Chapter 1: The Hidden People", "Chapter 10: The Storm" and "Chapter 11: The House in the Woods". She is mentioned in the latter two, and in Chapter 11 a protrait of her can be seen. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Main characters Category:Females Category:A to Z Category:F